


Practice makes Perfect

by Lilachigh



Category: Ballet Shoes - Noel Streatfeild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilachigh/pseuds/Lilachigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Posy snippet .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice makes Perfect

Practice makes Perfect

 

Class – every day of the week, of every month of every year. In sickness and in health, till death parted you. Plies and battements, ronds de jambe and frappes - since you were six years old and at Madame Fidelia’s with your sisters, out in vast, dusty practice rooms in Czechoslovakia with Manoff, then bright shiny ones in America and now home in England. She’d never missed a single day – even when they were fleeing Europe on board ship, when everyone else was sick - Posy had found a passage-way with a hand rail and gone through all her exercises, not stopping until they were perfect.

She wiped the sweat from the end of her nose with her towel, pushed her damp unruly red curls back under her headband and nodded to the pianist.

Centre practice now and as she rose en pointe and pirouetted across the floor, unaware of the adulation in the gazes that followed her every move, an old saying of Nana’s leapt into her mind and she spelt it out with her feet, the only way she could ever remember anything.

Genius is one percent inspiration and ninety-nine percent perspiration.


End file.
